


Questions for Season 4

by Roamingman



Series: Questions for Wynonna Earp [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roamingman/pseuds/Roamingman
Summary: Hello, again! Not an archive, just a series of questions for Season 4. Do not watch if you haven't finished Season 3 yet!





	Questions for Season 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. Where is everyone?
    1. Why are only Wynonna and Nedley around?
  2. Who is Valdez?
  3. Is Bulshar really gone for good?
  4. Is Bobo really dead?
  5. Has Waverly really been dragged into the Garden of Eden, or something sinister?
  6. Is Waverly really gonna turn to stone?
    1. If so, how are they gonna bring her back?
    2. What is Doc gonna do in the Garden?
    3. How was Doc able to cross over, but not Wynonna?
  7. What's gonna happen with WayHaught in Season 4?
    1. Nicole didn't get the chance to say yes, so will she?
      1. If she does say yes, will there be a wedding Next Season?
    2. Is Nicole gonna stay faithful, and wait for Waverly to return?
  8. With the curse lifted, and Bulshar dead what more dangers are gonna occur?
  9. Is Alice gonna come back to Purgatory? 
  10. Will Michelle return?
  11. Is Bobo really dead?
  12. How are Kate and Mercedes gonna handle living together?
  13. What happened to all the Revenants?
    1. Including Rosita?



**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Feel free to post your own questions or answers in the comments.


End file.
